


昼与夜

by yunse



Category: zhouyuye-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse





	昼与夜

第二章、夜晚  
秦黎照例调好闹钟，分别是深夜12点、凌晨2点、早晨7点、八点。他把卧室的锁有重新设置了。两把锁设了不同密码。这样该万无一失了吧。  
到了九点多秦黎又犯困了，他冲了一杯浓缩咖啡，又拿出一本侦探小说想提提神，可是，还不到半个小时就趴桌子睡着了。  
到了九点五十，Jicky醒了。他看了看时间，嗤笑了一下，把夜间12点和凌晨2点的闹钟先关了。在书架暗格里找出一个小箱子，把自己的香水找出来，喷了一点。又把头发用定型剂弄了一个很炫酷的发型，花了一点淡妆。找上一件黑色露背的紧身T恤，搭上一条紧身的牛仔裤，一双带钢钉的短靴。收拾好了，照照镜子，对着镜子里的人笑了笑，“你这个笨蛋，以为密码换了，我就出不去了？”  
Jidcky走到卧室门口，熟练地输入密码，很快两个密码所都开了。  
秦黎这个蠢货！不是用自己生日就是用妈妈的，顶多加个0，出不了什么花样，怎么改都还开得开。  
Jicky悄悄地从后门出了院子。打个车就奔向了有名的酒吧一条街。他总是习惯去那家“Z吧”，是个GAY吧，相对干净。关键的是，每次都很顺利，无功而返的时候特别少。好不容易出来约炮，如果没有收获就可惜了。  
自己回来3个月了，来了差不多十几次，每个周末，不，有两次父亲在家开Party，没出来，其余的都出来了。秦黎总想限制他，简直是做梦。就他那智商，都被管傻了。  
不过Jicky也有点苦恼，这几次上床的对象虽然都很棒，长得虽然不一样，可是声音特别像。他有点怀疑是同一个人化了妆。  
他一向不喜欢跟同一个人约炮，并不是他喜欢新鲜，其实恰恰相反，他只喜欢一个类型的，就是高大英俊的。可是总和一个人上床难免会有感情纠葛，他不喜欢也不擅长处理这些，最关键的他根本见不得光。要是什么时候把那个秦黎蠢货赶跑就好了。  
Z吧今天人有点多，进去之后，Jicky好不容易在角落找了个位子，要了杯酒，就开始观察今天来的人。大部分是熟脸。有几个生面孔。唉，一个一个长得可真丑，穿的还各种奇怪，还有的瘦的跟弱鸡似的，还光着膀子的，简直辣眼睛！  
Jicky有点失望地看了一圈，低头喝了一口酒。  
这时一个低沉醇厚的声音在他头顶响起，“你好，第一次来么？”  
Jicky抬头一看，一个二十多岁的男人站在他面前，长得非常帅，大约有一米八五以上，穿了件黑色衬衫，裤子也是黑色的，胸前扣子没扣，露出一点胸肌，露出的皮肤是小麦色的，腿很长，眼睛微眯，嘴唇很有棱角，唇边有短短的胡茬，格外的性感。  
Jicky一阵兴奋，是个极品帅哥啊，比前几周的强多了！  
“不是，我常来，怎么？”他赶紧回答。  
“喔，那就好，因为我是第一次来，对这儿不熟。”黑衣男说话语速不快，可是听在Jicky耳朵里却有点撩，他的心里顿时燃起了一把火。  
“帅哥，你叫什么？”Jicky轻轻把手搭在黑衣男的肩上。  
“我叫Michael。你呢？” Michael的眼睛黑而亮，紧紧盯着Jicky。  
“我是Jicky。那我们走吧，这里没什么好玩的。”Jicky一分钟也不想耽误，拉起Michael的手就往外走。  
Jicky每次都去的那家酒店离酒吧不太远，位置闹中取静，不太起眼，不过胜在干净，而且东西还算齐全。  
两人开了房，进了屋。刚把房门关上，Micheal就一把把Jicky抱住靠在了墙上。  
Micheal觉得怀里的人没有任何变化，还是那款香水，胖瘦也还是那样，不过这一周的思念还是把他折磨得够呛。终于来了，真怕他又不来，更怕他跟别人走了。  
Micheal今天家里来了客人，一直等到客人走，他才能出来。由于出来的特别匆忙，没来得及做任何修饰和化妆，连衣服都没换，就只是把扣子解开了几个就跑过来了。还好，来得及。  
Michael的吻因为思念而格外的热烈，两个人的唇一贴上就像是磁石一样，一刻也不愿意分开，这个吻让两个人都低喘起来。柔软的唇，细滑的后背，修长的脖子，这些都让Michael热得不行。  
Jicky感受到了这人的热情，笑了一下，轻轻推了他一把，“急什么，咱们不是有整整一夜呢么？”  
Michael稍微往后欠了欠身子，两个人分开一条小缝，“对不起，我有点着急。在酒吧看见你，我就没再看别人。”  
Jicky微微一笑，“是么？你是第一次来，以后看惯了帅哥就习惯了。不过，你这么有型，怎么没个伴？”  
“我心里有人，一直在找他。”Michael盯着Jicky的眸子有点暗。  
“你居然还是个痴情的！”Jicky好笑，这个圈子哪有什么长久的爱情，再痴情不也耐不住寂寞出来约.炮了么？  
“没关系，今天你见了我，就先把我当他吧？”Jicky用手轻轻拍了拍Michael的脸。  
“你确实跟他很像，真好看！”Michael目光灼灼，忍不住又吻了一下Jicky的带着点水光的下唇。  
“你嘴可真甜，哪怕是假的我也信了。”Jicky笑道，“你先洗还是我先洗？”  
“一起行么？我想跟你一起洗。”Michael想难得今天没化妆，不怕他看见，真想跟他一起泡个澡，感受一下两个人泡在一起的感觉。  
“哇喔，你喜欢这样？好呀！以前没试过！”Jicky还真有点兴奋。  
“那现在就开始吧。”Michael一边说，一边给Jicky脱衣服，很快就把他扒.光了，他自己也利索地脱.光了。

\---其实我也缺一个Jicky帮我放飞自我。  
第三章、欢爱  
Jicky皮肤不算太白，整个人瘦瘦长长的，不过皮肤细腻，腰肢柔软，适当肌肉线条流畅不夸张，尤其一双眉眼让人过目不忘，细长的眉毛又黑又密，眼睛很大，但微微狭长，眼角略上挑，不说话还好，说起话来，眉眼一动，很有风情。  
Michael伸手把Jicky的腰攥住，贴向自己，一边用手抚摸着他的后背，一边喘着气轻轻吻着他的脖子、胸肌、腹肌，一路向下。  
Jicky今天心情很好，遇到这个极品帅哥，好像还挺吃自己的颜，这样最棒了。Michael比自己高个几公分，而且要壮一些，肩膀很宽，背肌特别漂亮，后背一条深深的沟，自己比较瘦，就没有这种沟。  
Jicky一边享受着他的吻，一边不由自主地摸着他后背的沟。  
两个人都兴奋地很快，Jicky的长腿缠上了Michael的腰，Michael也就势把他另一条腿也挎起来缠腰上，兜住他的屁股抱了起来。Jicky一米八的个头，他竟然抱得挺轻松。Jicky趴在他的颈窝无声地笑。  
Michael抱着Jicky到了浴室，先把水龙头打开，试了试温度，才把人放在水下。自己又到浴缸边上，开始放水。  
“怎么，你还要泡澡？”Jicky觉得这人还真是有趣，哪有人先泡澡的。  
其实Michael是怕一会完事人又跑了，不能实现一起泡澡的心愿。不过Jicky这样说，是不是他觉得自己太磨叽了。“那好我们就冲冲？”  
Jicky走回水龙头下，温水冲过Jicky的脸，渐渐把他的妆冲了下去，一张熟悉无比的脸又出现了。  
Michael揽住他的肩，额头抵住他的额头，“其实你素颜就很好看，是我见过最好看的！”  
Michael说的是实话，Jicky素颜就很好看，画了妆不太能看出上翘的眼角和长长的略下垂的睫毛。  
Michael轻轻地吻他，温柔异常，就像是在吻一只蝴蝶，唯恐他翅膀一抖就飞走了。  
Jicky脸越来越热，紧紧贴着Michael，两人的下体也紧贴着，都硬.得不行了。  
Michael关上水，把一条大毛巾盖在了Jicky头上，自己也钻进大毛巾里面，两人就像在一把伞下，隐秘而且暧昧。  
Michael拿过润滑剂，挤在了Jicky的臀缝中间，凉凉的液体顺着臀缝流下来。Michael抬起Jicky的一条腿，液体又顺着臀部的弧度留到了臀部中间的穴.口，他一秒钟也不想耽搁，把手指按了上去，按了几下，发现穴.口柔软湿热，就探进了甬.道。  
Jicky的身子一抖。妈的！都这么多次了，还是有点疼。都怪秦黎这个老处男，也不交个男朋友，搞得这个身子还是这么生涩。  
Jicky尽量的放松身体，一切的感觉都集中在那一点。Michael的手指小心翼翼地转动和试探，在某一处流连时，Jicky不由自主地微颤了一下，随即像呜咽一般的呻吟声低低的从他齿间飘了出来。  
Michael盯着眼前这个朝思暮想的人，看见他眉眼微红地看着自己，显然已经动了情，细细的腰肢轻微地扭动着。脸上挂着一点水珠，头发上的水还没干，似落不落的挂在发间，整个人好像笼罩在一片水汽里。  
Jicky一边小声地哼哼着，一边贴在Michael耳边低声说，“来吧，进来吧。”  
Michael带好套.子，把Jicky抱起来，把自己的下身向上一耸，硕大的性.器直直地插了进去。  
其实今天还没有扩张得很好，可是Jicky就是心急，不知道为什么。又胀又痛的感觉把Jicky的汗一下子就逼了出来，前面已经硬了的阴.茎也软了下来。  
Michael看他的脸都有点发白，吓得没敢动作，停了一会儿，开始轻轻摩.擦。  
结果Jicky又开始哼哼上了，“来啊，快点啊！”  
Michael是真怕他疼，可是Jicky这样哼哼唧唧的又有谁能受得了了。托着Jicky柔软而有弹性的臀肉，Michael开始加快速度，逐渐大开.大合，上下顶.弄。  
这个姿势真的是特别深，同时也很刺激。Jicky被顶的呼吸急促，话也说不上来，性.器又翘了起来，顶在Michael的腹肌上。  
Michael感觉到了Jicky的变化，又加大了抽插的力度。  
Jicky时而抓着他头发，把他拉向自己，时而推他的肩，像是在抗拒。整个人迷迷糊糊，嘴上也乱七八糟地说：“快点，啊……来……不行了，慢点、慢点！”  
不过Michael现在已经听不进去“慢点”了，他只能听见这个人让他“快点，再快点！”   
两人从浴室做到了床上，头上的浴巾也掉了下来。一切也不再隐秘，两个人赤身裸.体纠缠在一起。Jicky的腿被大大地分开，迎合着Michael的大力抽。插。  
过了很久，Jicky的腿都没有知觉了，他只觉眼前一阵眩晕，头顶仿佛被炸药炸开了，无数的彩光在脑中一闪，下面紧跟着就射.了。Michael一边低头吻他，两人胸腹被精液蹭得到处黏糊糊，一边下面几个迅速抽插也释放出来。  
“妈的，爽死了！”Jicky喘着粗气，一动也不动。  
Michael慢慢地把自己抽出来，把套子摘下来，系上扔到一边。低头看着身下的人。“我也是，特别爽！”他轻轻地亲Jicky的眼角，Jicky的眼睛真的很特别，眼角微翘，动情时眼睑微红，就像粉色的花瓣。  
“你这家伙不错呀，挺有经验吧？男朋友很多？还是总出来约？”Jicky动了动已经麻了的腿。  
“没有，我只是……”Michael不知道该怎么说。  
“你还是天赋异禀不成？哈哈哈……”Jicky把头往后仰，笑得不行。  
“你别笑了！真的，我就跟一个人睡过。”Michael有点挂不住了。“你再笑，我挠你痒了！”  
“啥，你就跟一个睡过？敢情我是第二个？那太荣幸了！哈哈哈……”他忍不住又笑起来。  
Michael忍无可忍，挠起他的痒来。他记得，他以前特别怕痒的。  
果然，Jicky痒得像一条蛇似的扭动起来。“不行、不行，你怎么干都行，可不能这样挠我。哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Michael看着Jicky大笑的样子有点着迷，好像从来没见他这样笑过，可见他现在变成这样是开心的，只要开心就好，变了，他也是他。  
他低下头轻轻咬了一下Jicky平直漂亮的锁骨，随即又舔了一下，“Jicky，我们再来一次。”  
结果第二次时间更长，结束时天都蒙蒙亮了，两个人都累坏了，抱在一起半天都没动。可Jicky一发现天亮了，飞快地洗了澡穿上衣服，就要往外走。  
Michael拉住他，“我们还能再约么？”  
“嗯，再说吧。”Jicky回头看了他一眼，“你挺好的。”  
Jicky第一次没有拒绝床伴的邀约。Michael记得他说过不喜欢跟同一个人上床。


End file.
